Error
by KatVanwyngardenMasen
Summary: Hace 22 años que amo a un hombre, y hace 12 años que estoy casada, pero no con el. Mal summary. Basado en una historia real.


Recuerdo el primer día que te vi, era viernes, hace un mes que el año escolar había comenzado y en pleno examen de español, entraste, con tu mirada baja e infinita timidez. En ese momento pensé dos cosas lo primero fue "¡desgraciado!, se salvo de hacer el examen" y lo segundo "Que lindo el color de sus ojos, eran de un Café tan claro que parecían un cautivante Dorado. Vi que te sentaste en el primer banco de la cuarta fila, y luego me centre en el examen que tenía frente a mí.

Después de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el término de hora para la realización del examen el profesor paso la lista, descubrí que te llamabas Edward Cullen y que eras amigo de Alice, Jasper y Emmet, unos chicos con los que estaba comenzando a formar amistad.

Luego de una mañana de exámenes- de los cuales te salvaste- llego la hora de almuerzo, después de recoger nuestra bandeja con mi inseparable amigo Riley fuimos a sentarnos a la mesa en donde estabas tú y obviamente Alice Emmet y Jasper. Me senté frente a ti y Riley pregunto tu nombre ,respondiste con esa singular voz aterciopelada y baja que te caracterizaba, luego nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me diste una tímida sonrisa que animosamente respondí e intercambiamos algunas palabras que no alcanzaban a ser conversación.

Al siguiente viernes, después de la primera hora de clases me dirigí al sector de los casilleros y recordé que era **"VIERNES DE ROSATON". **Día que consistía en Mandar una rosa roja a la chica o el chico que te interesaba o blanca si era para una amiga o amigo. Lo que se podía hacer de forma anónima o a tu nombre. Eso era algo que organizaban los de ultimo año para juntar fondos y así tener una linda fiesta de graduación. Una de las chicas que se encontraba ahí gritaba porque el chico que les gustaba al parecer también estaba interesado en ella y decidió decírselo a través de una roja rosa y varias miraban a todos lados para descubrir quien era su "anónimo". Llegue a mi destino – el casillero- y descubrí que pegado en el habían dos rosas –Una de cada color- Tome la Blanca, leí la tarjeta que traía con ella y decía "Gracias por estar siempre que te necesito, Te quiero mil y cuatro árboles" no era necesario leer el nombre de quien la había mandado, sabia perfectamente que era Riley, y luego tome la roja, no sospechaba quien podría haberla mandado, deseaba que fuera cierta persona, pero sinceramente no creía que fuera el. Leí la tarjeta y solamente decía "Para: Isabella De: Anónimo. Te quiero" una sonrisa se formo en mi labios, seguramente era una de esas típicas bromas que te hacen. Guarde mis libros y fui rumbo a mi siguiente clase junto a mis dos rosas, a mitad del pasillo me encontré con Riley obviamente le agradecí por la flor y le di un abrazo apretado, y le pregunte si el había mandado la roja de forma anónima para jugarme alguna broma, pero el me recontra juro que no lo había hecho, lo abrace nuevamente y seguí rumbo a mi clase de Biología, en la cual también estaban Alice, Edward y Jasper. Tome asiento y deje mis dos flores sobre el banco, Jasper se acerco a mi y me dijo "yo se quien te mando la rosa roja" y en mi mente decía "que sea Andrew, que sea Andrew", un chico con el que compartía puesto en la clase de Matemáticas con el que nos llevábamos bastante bien y me atraía desde hace algunos meses finalmente le pregunte a Jasper quien había sido y me dijo "Edward… emm creo que le gustas" ¡Wow!. Eso si que no lo esperaba, te conocía hace tan poco y no habíamos compartido mucho que digamos, y además que era nuevo para mí que alguien se interesara en mí, realmente pensaba que era una broma. De todas formas mire hacia atrás, te sonreí y te di las gracias a través de Jasper, no me atrevía a ir donde ti y agradecerte personalmente tamaño gesto.

Los días pasaron y comenzamos una especie de amistad bastante particular, porque no hablábamos mucho solo reíamos o jugábamos cosas tontas como al Gato o Carrera de lápices, no sabíamos mucho el uno del otro, pero así y todo eras mi amigo. Recuerdo la tarde en que supiste que tenía solo quince años, la cara de sorpresa que pusiste no tenía precio, pues pensabas que tenía tu edad, pero no, nací dos años después.

Un día me mandaste una hoja de cuaderno doblada que en su interior decía "Bella, disculpa si te molesto lo de la rosa, solo quería sacarte una sonrisa" solté una pequeña risita al descubrir que nos decíamos mas cosas por escrito que con nuestras propias palabras "Ten por seguro que sonreí al verla, Mil gracias Edward".

Comencé a sentir atracción por ti, me sentía tan linda y especial con los gestos que tenias conmigo, sentía que estabas dispuesto a todo por mi, recuerdo un día que te dije "me gusta tu polera" y tu estabas dispuesto a sacártela para obsequiármela, pero ni loca la aceptaría, o que si me quejaba del Frío, me ofrecías tu polerón auque solo tuvieras una camisa debajo, pequeños detalles que me encantaban, sabia que sentías algo por mi, pero nunca me lo habías dicho.

Un día jueves me acompañaste hasta mi casa después de clases y al llegar a mi puerta me dijiste que tenias que decirme algo serio y difícil, sabia perfectamente lo que era, pero no quería que esas palabras fueran dichas en la puerta de mi casa, con Charlie, mi mamá Y mi hermanas Ángela e Irina ahí dentro, ¡no!, la puerta de mi casa no era un buen lugar para una declaración. Prometí escucharte al día siguiente, con la excusa de que ya tenia que entrar a casa porque era tarde- me sentí una mierda de persona, pero no podía escucharlo decir eso con toda mi familia ahí dentro- bajaste la mirada y me dijiste un simple "esta bien, nos vemos mañana ¿vas a la fiesta de Aro el Sábado?" te respondí que si y que en verdad al día siguiente hablábamos, besaste mi mejilla y te fuiste rumbo a tu casa. Entre a casa salude a todos y subí directamente a mi cuarto, tenia que pensar que es lo que iba a decidir, pensé durante horas en que era lo que sentía por ti y de esa forma me dormí.

Al otro día iba preparada para que habláramos, pero no se pudo porque no habías asistido a clases.

Y finalmente llegó el sábado, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta de Aro porque Riley no asistiría, pero te había dicho que iría, así que a eso de las 23:00 hrs. Charlie me fue a dejar, salude a todo el mundo-incluyéndote- y después de algunas cervezas y bailes, tomaste mi mano y fuimos a sentarnos a un rincón, ahí me declaraste el amor que sentías por mi y que te gustaría ser algo mas que mi amigo. El jueves por la noche pensé en un momento como este, en que te diría, cual debía ser mi reacción, que tanto valoraba la amistad que teníamos y en cuanto me atraías. Y te dije la verdad, te dije que me atraías, pero que no me gustabas, que no estaba preparada para una relación amorosa y que no quería que dejáramos de ser amigos, pues sabia que si la relación no funcionaba, no volveríamos a ser confidentes, porque eso éramos, confidentes.

Y que decisión mas tonta fue la que tome, pues de todas formas nunca mas me hablaste ni mucho menos me saludaste, me ignorabas y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no me atraías, si no que me gustabas, y que no solo te quería, estaba enamorada de ti. Pero eso nunca lo supiste, porque nunca volvimos a hablar.

Ese fue el peor error de mi vida. Hoy tengo 37 años, dos hijas y estoy casada con un hombre al cual no amo. Porque hace 22 años que amo y pienso en un Hombre llamado Edward Cullen.


End file.
